Letting Go
by natashaheisenburg
Summary: Direct sequel to 'From a Woman's Point of View.' If you did not read that story, you will not understand this. If you love someone, you have to set her free. Kenshi had not known how difficult it was...until he was put in the same situation.


**A/N: YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THIS FANFICTION IF YOU DID NOT READ MY OTHER FANFIC: FROM A WOMAN'S POINT OF VIEW. **

**Read it first to understand this.**

OoooooooO

One would think that after about ten years of blindness, being able to see would be a gift, right?

Wrong.

Kenshi tried to smile as Sub-zero helped him with his bandage. The two of them were seated in the living room. However, grinning was a feat, Kenshi believed, that was the most difficult thing to do at the moment. She was humming happily. In fact, this had been the first time he was able to see her so happy.

So in turn, he tried to smile back.

"There." She said as she finished wrapping the bandage around his torso. "All done."

"Thanks, Subbie." He grinned half-heartedly.

"Don't mention it, Kenshi." She smiled. Feeling her contentedness was one thing, but seeing her beam was a different matter. It made Kenshi forget about everything. It was as if, nothing else mattered in the world but _her_.

Indeed he was masochistic. He watched her every move as she stood up and made her way to…

Scorpion.

Kenshi squinted slightly when she pecked him lightly on the cheek. It irked him to no end that, even though he had given Sub-zero _everything_, Scorpion was still the one to steal her heart. It was a good thing, perhaps, that the two were not such a lovey-dovey couple, or else, Kenshi might have already thrown up.

He tried to imagine Sub-zero and Scorpion as the usual couple, with pet names and all. He laughed out loud at the thought of Sub-zero saying 'Pumpy-wumpy' to Scorpion and him calling Sub-zero "Schnookums" or something akin to that. Sub-zero glanced at him with a raised eyebrow and Kenshi waved his hand telling her it was nothing. He watched her drag Scorpion to the kitchen to assist Sonya and Johnny in cooking.

Why? Why did he have to be such a martyr? He just _had _to go and talk to Scorpion and tell him to make peace with Sub-zero.

Why?

Because he loved her. He loved her so damned much. He loved her so much that it hurt. _If you love someone, you have to set her free. _And no matter how cheesy the line was, it was true. Kenshi glanced at Scorpion. He seemed to be happy. He was actually smiling. _By the Elder Gods._ Kenshi had not known that Scorpion's mouth could actually curve itself to something other than a frown or grimace.

He shook his head. Why did he have to love _Sub-zero_ of all people? He was friends with a lot of women. A lot of attractive women at that. But why her?

_I suppose you can't choose the person you fall in love with. _He thought sullenly. He lay down on the couch.

They were back at their base in Earthrealm. Only a few of them stuck around after the final battle. Jax, Sonya, Johnny, Sub-zero, Scorpion, Li Mei, Sareena, Hanzo, Ermac, Raiden, Taven and he were the only ones who decided to stay.

Taven, although not originally part of the group, decided to come with them, at least for the moment. He was granted the title of Protector of Edenia, and became a full-god. He also found out that his parents were actually faking their death. So, to escape from his fate for even a day, he went with them.

He and Raiden were talking somewhere in the dining area. Raiden was apologizing to Taven for attacking him. Taven dismissed his apologies, saying that there was no need since he still finished the task that was set before him…sort of.

It was a day since the final battle ended, and Kenshi still felt like he was still stuck somewhere inside the battlefield. He remembered clearly the events and he shook his head. Was he going through shock or something? He sat up and winced at his injuries.

"Are you all right?" He heard a voice ask. He looked to his right to see Ermac entering the living room.

"Hmm. It depends. Emotionally or physically?" he asked. He knew that Ermac knew what he was talking about.

"Both."

"Emotionally, I feel like a total wreck, I feel awful. Physically, I'm fine...save for a few injuries." He gestured to his stomach.

"We-I see." Ermac corrected himself.

"Taking Sub-zero's words to heart, eh?" he joked. Ermac had told Kenshi about what Sub-zero had said to him. About him having a soul and all. Sub-zero giving advice and making people feel better came as a shock to him. Sub-zero, his usually cold friend, was actually being all talkative and nice? _Shocking._

Ermac laughed. "She gave me one long speech." He shook his head. "You knew she was Sub-zero the whole time?"

"Yes." Kenshi grinned.

"Oh well. We-I really had no idea." he took a seat beside Kenshi.

"Say…you had feelings for her too, right? What happened?" Kenshi looked at his best friend.

"What do you mean 'what happened'?" Ermac cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"You know. What happened to you feelings for her? Did they just disappear or something?" he asked.

Ermac looked thoughtful for a moment. "They lingered for a while, but eventually dissipated. Especially when I found out she was Sub-zero." He paused. "He and I never did see eye-to-eye."

"But he's changed." Kenshi felt compelled to point out.

"I know that. However, our-my memory of him did not." Ermac ran a hand through his short, black hair. "And although she is a lot different now than she was before, in the end she is still Sub-zero. You do know how difficult it is for me to forget the past." He smiled wryly. "So my feelings for Zeiva just sort of…flew away, never to return."

"I see."

"And well, the only feelings left are purely brotherly…ummm…platonic…you get the idea." He shrugged. "You obviously have not let it go, have you?" Ermac eyed him.

"…Is it that obvious?"

"Quite so." Ermac stood up. "You should forget about her too." He advised him. "It wouldn't be wise for you to chase after her when it is quite apparent that she already has someone else."

Just when Kenshi opened his mouth to answer, Sub-zero entered the living room.

"Food's ready." She announced happily. Seeing the serious faces of the two made her frown. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kenshi was quick to answer. He flashed her a broad grin, and she smiled back. Ermac shook his head and went to the dining table. Kenshi, too, stood up and followed him.

"So you wished for your friends' happiness?" Johnny asked her as he twirled his fork in his hand.

"Uh-huh." Sub-zero replied.

"Well, I got my wish." Johnny grinned before spearing a sausage and biting it.

"Which was?" Sareena asked.

"To get kissed by Sonya. Ow, what was that for?" Johnny rubbed the back of his head where Sonya hit him with her spoon.

"What do you think?" Sonya replied, blushing furiously. Kenshi laughed at the pair and everybody else joined in.

"So, Sub-zero…" Sareena started with uncertainty. "Are you…going to stay as a girl…you know…forever?"

Kenshi scrutinized Sub-zero's face as she struggled to answer.

"She still isn't sure." Scorpion answered for her. "It wasn't by her choice she was turned into a woman after all." He looked down and continued eating.

"…I see." was Sareena's reply.

"As of now…I probably will stay like this…Until somebody decides to experiment on me again, and turn me back to my old self." Sub-zero shrugged.

"But what will happen to you and Scorpion? If you get turned back, will you still…you know…" Li Mei asked the two.

"No." the two answered at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"No, I most definitely would not like a male Sub-zero as a-ahem-life partner." Scorpion shook his head, still laughing.

"My feelings for him will dissipate if I turn back to my old self. My feelings for certain women seemed to disappear when I became one." Sub-zero grinned.

"Wait." All heads turned towards Taven. "Hold up. Are you telling me that Sub-zero was actually a guy?" He asked.

"Yes. Quan Chi turned him into a her." Raiden answered him.

"And now you're with Scorpion who used to be your archenemy?" He asked in disbelief.

Sub-zero and Scorpion laughed. "That about sums it up."

"Dear Elder Gods." Taven looked at them incredulously, which caused Johnny and Sonya to join in their laughter.

"So, any plans on getting married?" Li Mei grinned at them.

Both Sub-zero and Scorpion changed color. "I think it's a bit too early to be talking about that." Sub-zero said.

"Look at you two! You two are so sweet. I think I would die of diabetes just by looking at you two." Jax shook his head and laughed at the pair.

"I think you two are just perfect for each other." Li Mei wiggled her eyebrow at them.

"You two lovebirds are attached at the hip." Sonya commented.

Sub-zero and Scorpion were both red at that point.

"More like at the-Hey!" He rubbed the back of his head a second time. "I haven't said anything, Raiden." He pouted.

"You didn't need to tell us." The Thunder God scowled at the actor. "We already knew you were going to tell us some green-minded joke." He shook his head, and everyone at the table burst out laughing.

"But what they said was true, Grandmaster." Hanzo spoke for the first time. "You two _do _look good together." He said somewhat unwillingly.

"I could make a movie out of your life." Johnny grinned. "I bet it would be a hit-," he stopped talking when Kenshi stood up abruptly.

"Kenshi?" Li Mei asked with uncertainty. "Are you all right?"

"Just…sleepy. Good night, guys." He nodded at them and headed to his room. There, he lay down on his bed, silently sulking.

If he heard another word about Sub-zero and Scorpion being perfect for each other, he would have lost it. He sighed and kicked his boots off.

Why? He returned to questioning himself. Why her? Why couldn't it have been Ashrah? He sighed once more and rolled over to his left. And in a few moments, he fell asleep.

He woke up after a few hours later. He lay still on his bed when he felt the presence of another person in his room. He felt cold hands touch his face and at once, he already knew whose it was. Kenshi grabbed the hand before the owner could leave his room.

"Sub-zero…" he mumbled softly as he pressed her cool hands over his face. The hand stiffened as Kenshi pressed his lips onto the palm of her hand.

"Kenshi…you're incoherent." He heard Sub-zero say. At her words, Kenshi let go of her hand and sat up.

"Sorry." He mumbled, silently berating himself for losing control. "What are you doing in my room?"

"You weren't quite yourself a few hours ago…I just wanted to make sure you weren't sick or anything." He heard Sub-zero stand up. "Why is the light turned off anyway?" she switched it on.

He looked up at her and squinted. When his eyes finally adjusted to the light, the words he was about to say were caught in his throat.

_Damn._ He thought.

Her hair was slightly damp, an obvious sign that she had just taken a bath. Instead of her uniform, she wore a large white shirt and shorts. _Since when does Sub-zero, Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei wear such revealing outfits? _Even though her shorts were below the knee, it still gave Kenshi a view of her pale white legs. Sub-zero showing some skin was like Frost sincerely asking forgiveness from Sub-zero…it was just…not believable. He forced himself to look away from the goddess-like cryomancer in front of him.

She made her way towards the bed and sat down beside him.

"Is there anything bothering you?"

Kenshi made no reply. He wasn't even sure if he was capable of speaking. He glanced at her, completely intoxicated. He wasn't sure if Sub-zero actually granted him his happiness. After all, it was torture to see the one he loved everyday, knowing that he could never be the one that could make her happy. When Sub-zero touched his face, Kenshi desperately fought the mad desire to kiss her there and then.

He failed miserably.

"Do you want to talk abou-," Sub-zero's sentence was cut off when Kenshi pressed his lips to hers. She tried pushing him away, but he had the upper hand since he was bigger and obviously more muscular than she was.

Kenshi then snapped back to his senses and pulled away from Sub-zero. He placed a hand over his face.

"Kenshi…" Sub-zero's voice sounded like it was going to break. Was she going to cry? Good heavens, he just succeeded in making her sad yet again. He expected a smack on the head, or a punch in the face for what he had done; instead, he received a hug.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled as she buried her head deeper into his shoulder and tightened her grip on him.

"Don't." Kenshi pleaded. "Please…don't torture yourself. I hate seeing you so depressed." It was true.

"I'm so sorry."

"Why?" Kenshi asked softly. "Why him?"

"Why me?" Sub-zero pulled away from the hug and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Because you're you. You have that brilliance in you that not many see nor appreciate. You're not the most sociable of people, but you act in a sort of elegant, professional manner. I love you just because…you're you." He said it so passionately, that Sub-zero's eyes started swimming with tears.

"I can't force myself to choose you over Scorpion, Kenshi." She said quietly.

"I know that." He said irritably. "And I hate that I can't do anything about it. I just love you too damned much."

There was a long silence before Sub-zero spoke.

"Maybe I loved you too, Kenshi." She said. It was spoken so simply, and yet, Kenshi's heart rate seemed to escalate.

"W-what?" he asked. Surely he had been mistaken. He could not have heard that correctly.

"I said, 'Maybe I loved you, too.'" She repeated her words.

"But you love Scorpion, not me."

She sighed and scratched the back of her head. "I don't know anymore. You made me happy as well, Kenshi. Although not in the same level as Scorpion did, but you still did. Or maybe the way I love you is different from the way I love him…But I know I love you, Kenshi. Even if my feelings for you are purely platonic." She explained.

Kenshi allowed himself a smile at her words. She was trying to make him feel better, and she was succeeding.

"Scorpion will always be number one in my heart…can you settle for number two?" she gave him a small smile and smacked her forehead. "God, that is so cheesy."

Kenshi laughed at her. "I can live with that." He smiled.

The two hugged each other.

"And don't try any funny stuff with me." She said in a warning tone, probably remembering the surprise kiss he gave her moments ago. She stood up.

Kenshi grinned at her. "You stand there all sexy and you expect a poor defenseless man here to do nothing? Shame on you." He rebuked jokingly. He chuckled as she blushed lightly. "I can't believe how easy it is to make you blush." He sniggered and Sub-zero smacked his arm playfully.

"I don't know about you," she yawned. "But _I'm_ going to go and sleep. Good night, Kenshi." She opened his door.

"Good night." He called after her as she closed the door, leaving him to his own thoughts. He lay back down on his mattress. He felt better after talking to her.

What did she say that made him feel better?

He had no clue. He just knew that he did. It was as if the heavy sadness crushing him only minutes ago had been lifted from him. He had not fully recovered from the pain of her rejection, but knowing he had a place in her heart was good enough for him.

Kenshi closed his eyes, quite certain that he would feel even better in the morning.

OoooooooO

"Awww, you are no fun at all, Scorpion." Johnny pouted at the couple. He was pointing his camera at them. Only the Elder Gods would know where the hell he had gotten it. "Even Sub-zero says it's all right if I would only take one shot."

Scorpion smacked himself in the forehead. "I said no, we are definitely _not_ going to do those…" he cringed. "'Kissy' poses. What are we? Teenagers?" Scorpion rolled his eyes at him.

"No. You two are the hottest couple around!" He grinned at them. "Next to me and Sonya, of course." He added, and they burst out laughing.

"We are _not _a couple." Sonya frowned at him, blushing furiously.

"She's still in denial." Johnny whispered. Sonya smacked him in the arm and stormed off. The two chuckled at them.

Kenshi watched them from the side. They were having fun. Well, at least until Johnny decided to go and ask them to kiss for the camera.

"Kenshi!" Johnny beckoned to him.

Kenshi pointed at himself. "Me?"

"Do you see any other 'Kenshi' around?" he asked sarcastically.

Kenshi rolled his eyes at him and went over. "What?"

"Scorpion doesn't want to kiss Sub-zero for me." He said, trying to pull-off the teary-eyed, puppy-dog pout look.

"So I heard." He said wryly as he glanced at the couple. Sub-zero grinned at him, and Scorpion shrugged.

"My good man, would you like to go and kiss Sub-zero instead of Scorpion?" Johnny said.

"Why certainly, my good man." Catching onto what Johnny was doing. He turned to Sub-zero. "Milady, will you allow me the honor of kissing you, so that our fine gentleman here might have a photograph?" he winked at her. She grinned.

"Why, good sir, I would most definitely will." She accepted his extended hand and smiled sweetly.

Scorpion frowned at them. "This is not fair." He muttered. "You're ganging up on me." He whined. His words sounded like that of a child accusing his brothers of teaming up against him and they made Kenshi laugh.

"Us? Ganging up on you?" Johnny said in a mockingly incredulous voice. "Whatever made you say that?"

"I thought you were on my side." Scorpion scowled at Sub-zero. She merely shrugged.

"All right, places everyone!" Johnny said to the two of them.

"Hey…" Scorpion's protest came. Kenshi and Sub-zero faced each other and posed dramatically. Kenshi put one hand behind Sub-zero's head, and she put both of her hands on his face.

"Hey…" Scorpion said a little louder however, it still was ignored by them.

Kenshi leaned forward, and when their lips almost touched, Scorpion growled.

"All right!" he conceded. "I'll do it." He grumbled.

The two pulled away from each other and laughed. Scorpion took his place and pulled Sub-zero into a passionate kiss.

"Whoa." Johnny commented as he took a shot of them. "Getting a little possessive, aren't we, Scorpion?" he teased.

He glared at Johnny. "I am not." He replied.

And, for the first time since the battle, Kenshi laughed heartily…and he found that he could not stop doing so.

**A/N: Good? Bad? Neither of the two? Leave a review! Anonymous reviews are always welcome.**

**This fanfic was made for my very good friend. She wanted a Kenshi/Subbie fic. This is the best I could come up with. XD Thanks so much CHESKA! :D**


End file.
